


Said Sadly

by cherryvanilla



Series: Not an Addict Trilogy [2]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Word drabble, based on a picture from The Faculty premiere. Written May 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said Sadly

His arm is around Josh, the scent of cigarettes thick under his nose. They smile, a flash, and the others disengage. His arm is still around Josh, and he has to remind himself to let go. But the memories flood back and it's the hardest thing ever.

Catch of his hand as he pulls away, and he's not being looked at, he's being looked *through.* His hand is squeezed and as Josh lets go, he murmurs, 'Let's go for a smoke after.'

Two hours later, the taste of cigarettes blend together as they kiss in the alleyway behind the theater.

[end]


End file.
